The Never Ending Servant
by Faba
Summary: Fiyero is in Elphaba's debt... but, how will he repay her? Pure bookverse. And, so far, there's going to be a mixture of random pairings; nothing definite, but... implications, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was going to be posted after all chapters were completely finished, but I'm pushing chapter three and let me tell you, it is torture. So, in honor of the New Year, I've posted this at exactly 12:00 midnight. **

**Next, I took this horribly over-used TV show prompt and made it into a Wicked story because I believe it has never been made… into a Wicked story, let alone a bookverse one. So, here you go and I hope you enjoy it, as my resolution is, as of this moment, officially to **_**finish this story**_

**Disclaimed. **

Elphaba angrily arranged a wooden chair far away from the water's edge. She sat her bony rear in the seat and bit out of an apple, attempting to crease the binding of the book down so she could read it with ease. After being forced out of her room to go to the lake, she figured she deserved some time to escape in her book. Especially since she hated the lake. She hated the lake with a passion. The lake could go and die.

Glinda tried to ignore Elphaba so her time at the lake wouldn't be ruined. The attempt to get Elphaba here had been long and filled with a lot of… colorful language, provided by Elphie. Glinda never knew Elphaba had such vivid vocabulary and descriptions. Elphaba had the ability to make her look_ and_ feel stupid down pat. Elphaba had talent for sure. Glinda frowned.

Despite Glinda's better judgment, she had also half-heartedly invited Boq, due to his friendship with Elphie. She had hoped it would lighten the mood about the green girl, but all it did was cause Glinda herself great discomfort. She could see him watching her now, as she took off her outer clothes, and laid them on the grass. She stopped when she reached her full-body corset, and waited for her friends to get down into their underclothes as well. Only Elphaba now remained fully clothed, but she took no notice as they all got in the water.

Pfannee and Shenshen were mindlessly flirting with Avaric, who was lounging on the edge of the lake, his upper arms draped just above the curve of the side of the lake. The arm below his elbow was falling over the side, and his fingers brushed the surface of the water, causing ripples. Glinda found it hard not to stare at his muscular structure, as did Milla, but refrained from doing so, by glancing over at Boq, who looked almost anxious. She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything, looking away once more.

Glinda splashed a bit in Elphaba's direction. "You know, Miss Elphaba, you could be courteous and get in with us…" she said, annoyed. "It's not as if you have an embarrassing stature," she added a bit more quietly, letting her eyes travel over Elphaba's thin waist. Even with her loose-fitting bodice, Glinda could tell that Elphaba was in no way overweight.

"Why thank-you for commenting on my figure, Miss Glinda," Elphaba said with a smirk. "But, I must decline your offer, despite all terms of flattery."

Glinda's face dropped. "Flattery?" she asked. Shenshen giggled. Tibbett did as well. Nessarose rolled her eyes, while leaning against Nanny, who was being politely silent while they socialized.

Tibbett's imitation of a feminine giggle sent Crope into a fit of hysterics, and Tibbett had to drag him out of the water by the arms so he wouldn't drown himself. "Hush your mouth, you idiot. You almost killed yourself."

Nessa spoke up, "And, mind you, that wasn't even funny. Hardly worth drowning yourself in my opinion."

Elphaba looked over a Nessa for a minute, and then let her eyes travel around until suddenly widening. "Thinking of idiots and drowning: save that one before he does so."

On the other side of the admittedly small lake, Fiyero was about ready to jump into the deeper end. "Can he swim well?" Nessa asked, growing quieter.

"I doubt it," Boq said, jumping out of the water and grabbing the foreign boy by the arm, before he could jump. Boq dragged him to the section of the lake they were in and nodded to Elphie. "Thanks, Elphaba."

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked. "I was going to go in over there. You needn't treat me like a child."

Elphaba snorted. "It seems we need to, because you just about drowned yourself in the deep end of the lake. It's quite subterranean about that area."

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"Need I repeat myself? You could have killed yourself, so I sent Master Boq to fetch you. That's what." Elphaba yawned, for emphasize possibly.

"So… Miss Elphaba… you saved me?" Fiyero's eyes sparkled.

"No," Elphaba clarified. "Are you daft? Boq did."

"But you had to tell him to, did you not?" Fiyero said. "So, technically speaking, didn't _you _save me?"

"Well…" Elphaba cleared her throat and took another bite out of the apple.

Glinda squeaked. "You did!"

"I did not," Elphaba scowled. "It was not a big deal."

Pfannee smiled broadly. "It seems like a big deal to _me_," she teased.

Avaric chuckled. "I agree," he chided, sounding thoughtfully devious. "You saved Master Fiyero, _Vinkun Prince_, from a most untimely doom. You _saved his life_."

"What?" Elphaba said loudly. "Poppycock! I did not! I just told Boq, one idiot, to save another idiot: Fiyero."

Fiyero and Boq both got reprimanding looks on their faces.

Shenshen decided to throw in her two cents worth. "But… if you hadn't told Boq to do so, he wouldn't have done so… because he wouldn't have known about it…" she said, talking in a voice that implied that her brain had sloshed out of her ears. "Right?"

Elphaba flung her apple at Shenshen, but it missed by an inch, plunking in the water with a small splash. She scowled angrily and crossed her arms. "You owe me an apple…"

Fiyero's eyes lit up. "I'll get you one."

"You will not," she said, taken aback.

"Yes I will… in face, I owe you more than an apple. Elphaba, from this point on, whatever you want, I can get it for you... I can help you study… whatever you want. I'm in your debt."

"What?"

"Whatever you want, whenever you want, it'll happen. I'll help you wherever you go and do what I think is best for you. It's the perfect way to pay you back for doing you doing that good deed—"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"But you did! And I need to repay you or else, I'll be guilty."

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "I don't think that's—"

"I do," Avaric piped up.

"Well, I—"

"Elphaba," Glinda cut in, coming out of the water, and walking up to her. "Don't pass this up…"

"Don't touch me." Elphaba scooted backward, lowering her voice to whisper. "And, I'll pass this up if I feel it right."

"Well, it's not right. You deserve it. You saved him."

"I did so such thing; it was no big deal. If he _had_ started drowning, then one of you would have heard it and saved him. I just stopped him from going_ into _the water…"

"Thus, _saving him_!" she said back, annoyed, and suddenly lowering her voice as well. "Just… try it for a while…"

"I'm afraid for his safety, Glinda." Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Lurine knows what will happen if he begins to hang around me… it may get annoying. And, why should I listen to you, anyway? You're—"

Glinda gave up, and turned to Fiyero. "She would _love_ to have you help her."

Fiyero smiled.

"No…" Elphaba said in a rush. "Don't—"

Glinda gave her a good whack on the arm to shut her up, which caused Elphaba to scowl loudly and unenthusiastically thank the Unnamed God for sleeves. "I told you not to touch me…"


	2. Chapter 2

_This cannot be happening. _

Elphaba bit her lip and gathered her chair in her arms. She held her book in one hand, awkwardly, trying to balance her body all the while. Damn it, damn it all to hell.

Fiyero came up to help her but she groaned in protest. He took no notice and then grabbed the chair from her, allowing the green girl to steady herself. Elphaba rolled her eyes, clutching the book to her chest. "No need to help; I'm leaving... alone."

"Well, I'll leave too, then," he said back, stubbornly. "I'm in your debt… _remember_?"

"Fiyero, I—"

"Come on," he said, walking ahead.

"You_ really_ don't have to follow me. Wouldn't you rather drown yourself?"

"Go on, Elphie." Glinda pushed Elphaba from behind, and found her stronger than she had expected. "Oh, for heaven's sakes, go!"

Elphaba gave Glinda and Boq one last pained look and followed after Fiyero, who, to her great dismay and embarrassment, was still in his undergarments.

"Fiyero… could you…?" she started a few minuets later.

He grinned. "No."

"Fiyero, I hate to see you _expose _yourself, especially in mixed company," she said with a smirk, and then resumed sincerity. "They're staring at us, and Ozma knows I, at least, get enough of _that_."

"Let them stare. Back home, you had to strip to get food. You could be _fully _unclothed and no one would really care."

"They would care _here_," she said darkly. "_Here_, is not home, Fiyero!"

"Well, clearly."

Elphaba had never really thought of Fiyero as one of the natives from the Vinkus. No doubt, he had traditional markings and, obviously, sometimes had no idea what was going on, but she could never fully imagine him stalking a wild boar like a native would, or cracking two sticks together to make a fire... There was something oddly unbelievable about those sorts of things… something that she could not picture anyone who was educated at one of the Halls doing. Classy civilization must be getting to her head.

Elphaba told herself that she must one day visit the Vinkus; see what happens about the parts. It would be a good lesson for her.

Staring ahead, she, once again, tried to imagine Fiyero in his natural surroundings, stalking some food or otherwise. Shrubs; bushes; grass; dirt; the sky; animals; the talking Animals running free… his diamonds…

"Miss Elphaba, I believe we are nearing Crage Hall. Am I right?"

"Indeed," she murmured, finally tearing her gaze away from his diamond-shaped tattoos. "But, please, girls come by this way all the time… the college girls… they might see you…"

He grunted and stopped walking. "I told you: I don't care."

She stopped too and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I do… and I thought you said you were going to do whatever I wished." She raised one eyebrow challengingly.

Blinking slightly, he finally pulled on his slacks and cotton over-shirt. "There, happy?"

"Not happy, just mildly satisfied." And she took the lead, leaving him to trail behind her with a bewildered expression.

Soon, they were nearing the girl's dormitories, where Fiyero could not enter. He knew this, and handed her chair to her. "Tomorrow let me walk you to class. I can carry your books…" he paused for a minute, in thought. "And, what would you like for breakfast?" His eyes were shining at her innocently.

Elphaba's whole brain screamed to tell him no, _no_, _NO_, _A THOUSAND TIMES, NO!_ She narrowed her eyes angrily. "How about you—?"

"Get you a biscuit tomorrow? Sounds good." And he left.

She stood, dumbfounded for a minute, and then made her way carefully to her chambers. When there, she dumped the chair to the floor and kicked off her boots. With a braying sigh, she fell to her bed and took the pillow from under her head, flinging it to the opposite wall. "Oh, Unnamed God, if you truly exist like my foolish sister thinks you do, then take me back in time! Stop me from saving that stupid dunce from that stupid lake!"

Nothing happened. "I thought so."

A while later, Glinda stepped in lightly, ignoring Elphaba for a bit. When she finally turned around to look at the emerald girl, she was surly. "He's _married_," she finally hissed.

"Who?" Elphaba asked. "Who's married?"

"That Vikun Prince. He's _already married_."

"Yes… he told us awhile back… didn't you hear? Or… were you too enthralled in someone else to listen to your friends?"

"Oh, shut-up. I had probably had a brandy too many. _You_,of course, would be able to understand _that_."

"That is true," Elphaba gave, chewing on yet another apple. "But why would I care if he's married or not? Frankly, it's none of _our_ business when he's wed, or _if_ he's wed. He could lose his virginity at ten for all I care." Elphaba's expression went dour.

Glinda blinked a couple of times. "To tell you the truth… to be goodly… I was planning on letting the two of you get to know each other. You're both so… _depressed_… and _alone_… and…"—she scrunched up her nose—"_different_… I just figured…" Glinda spoke and used hand motions for emphasize. "You know… that I could…" She formed a heart with her two hands.

Elphaba tried to keep her face straight. She wasn't sure if she found this maddening, embarrassing or comical. "You mean… you…?"

Glinda nodded.

"You're trying to say that you tried to get me, Elphaba Thropp, infamous _green girl _of Nest Hardings, together with Fiyero,_ married_ _Prince _of the Vinkus? Are you absolutely _mad_?"

"If you recall, I didn't know he was married. I thought it was actually a pretty good idea myself." Glinda flopped down onto her own bed.

"But, now, because of your… _impish actions_, I have myself a little foreign servant, who will, no doubt, _never leave me alone_. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"I do hope you're not referring me to an imp!" Glinda said loudly.

"Would you rather I refer to an elf? Elfin actions?" Elphie countered. She launched the core of her fruit out the window. "Oh shit, I missed… Well, maybe the _elves _will eat it."

Glinda huffed. "Well, _Elph_aba, _Elph_ie, I could refer to you as an elf, more than you to I. I do hear elves are known quite well for their skin, which is green as sin."

Elphaba shook her head, trying her best to ignore the comment. "You've cascaded us out of the subject. The point is that you did something without thinking over all consequences, and _I _get the outcome in the end because of your action. It's your entire fault."

Glinda licked her lips slightly. "It is, isn't it?" She walked out of the door and closed it tenderly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, Elphie _is _a bit OC. Sorry. **

Someone knocked on the door the next morning and Elphaba had the most overpowering impulse not to open it… she got up and opened it. "Hello?"

Fiyero stood there, fully clothed with flowers… _bright pink flowers_. "Here." He held them to her and smiled broadly.

"How did you get up here? You're not—"

He put his fingers to his lips and gave the flowers to her.

Elphaba tried not to let on that the flowers had blinded her. She took them and placed them in a random vase, and then came back to him, fully aware that her left eye was twitching.

"Don't we have school today? Go get your books," he said. "I'm still going to walk you to class."

Elphaba—in a random attempt at sarcasm—said, "Where's that biscuit I was promised?"

He shrugged. "They were out."

Elphaba sighed and got her books. He grabbed them suddenly and started to walk away. Elphaba gaped in surprise and ran after him. "Master Fiyero, I can carry them myself." She tried to take them away.

Fiyero wouldn't let her. "Umm… let me think about that for a second… no."

"But… it looks odd…" she said. "I am not incapable of carrying my own items, you know."

"I _do _know," he said. "I just want to carry them for you, and I don't care if you tell me not to. I'm doing it. I'm paying you back. You saved my life."

"I did not!"

"Whatever you say," he responded, but didn't give her books back.

Elphaba fumed whilst walking and aimed a kick at him a time or two. She missed each time and he took no notice that she had tried to boot him at all. Soon, they reached the building in which their class would be held. It was Life Sciences with Doctor Nikidik.

Elphaba became stubborn and stern at this point. "Now give them back. I don't need you to draw unwanted attention to me."

"No," he responded. "I have to get you seated, first. Then I'll give you your books."

"Oh, you have to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not," he said with a confused side-glance aimed at her. "Why would I be kidding you?"

"That was rhetorical," she mumbled, pushing in before he could hold open the door for her.

Inside, the air was muddled with many voices all mingled together and the flow of body heat made it as musty as usual. The whole back part of the room was already taken up by other individuals and Elphaba cursed. They would have to sit at the front of the room, which meant that they would have to walk down the isle… which would draw attention to them, which would cause them to see Fiyero being courteous to the green girl… which might bring about trouble. Elphaba didn't know what kind of trouble, but she had a bad feeling about this.

Elphaba did a quick jog down the isle to a seat near the front, and was about to sit down when someone grabbed her arm. Seething, she stepped back and let Fiyero pull out her chair before she slumped down into it. "_Thanks_," she murmured ungratefully as he dropped her books into her hands. He sat down next to her.

She felt eyes burning into her back and turned around to Avaric. "What?" she said. "What're you looking at?"

"Oz's hottest new couple," he replied, whispering so Fiyero couldn't hear and forming his hands into a square. "Smile, lovers."

"Master Avaric, no need to be immature and juvenile," Elphie said, suddenly turning her expression into one of the utmost seriousness. "You needn't not express your obvious jealously of one with such first-class manners, with foolish claptrap. It's not very pretty, dear." Elphaba fluttered her hand in a sort of wave and turned back to the front of the class.

"Don't be catty with me. I know very well about what Glinda was trying to do," he said. "It was quite obvious, actually."

"Well, shut-up about it, then. I don't need a married prince to think that I'm sweet for him." Elphaba glared at him. "So, if you want to stay alive and well, then I would suggest that you stay out of it."

"I can do whatever I want," he reminded her. "You're not my mother… thank God."

Elphaba cocked her eyebrow. "What you fail to understand is that I don't _need_ to be your mother."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have my ways of torture. I don't need to be a maternal figure to have that." Elphaba turned away and tried to concentrate of the professor, despite his monotone vocals and mumbling, and the fact that Avaric was poking her in the back half of the time.

When class was finally out, Fiyero was keen to hold open the door for her and carry her books once more. Everyone was looking at them with a sort bewildered expression. Perhaps they knew of Fiyero's childhood marriage, or perhaps they were too shocked of his 'choice'—the _green girl_—to remember that. Whichever way, no one looked too pleased or happy to see him with her. She was reduced to growling. And then they called her a rabid frog. That helped her situation in no way.

Soon, Elphaba had to do it. She had to lose him. She had to get away. She didn't _want_ to go absolutely insane. So, she rearranged her face, and turned toward him. "Fiyero, dear, I need to use the ladies' room… so… would you be so kind as to give me my books back?"

"I trust you don't need your books, Miss Elphaba. What are you going to do with them in the restroom? Wipe—"

Elphaba couldn't bear to let him finish that sentence. "It doesn't matter… maybe I want my books in my sight at all times. Maybe I don't want to lose them. Maybe I'm just _weird _like that. Who knows? And you, certainly will never know, so just give them to me before we waste anymore time and my bladder explodes from the _sheer pressure_ of—"

Likewise, Fiyero couldn't let Elphaba finish _her_ sentence and handed her the books instantaneously, practically throwing them into her hands and staring her down. Elphaba nodded at him, and then ran, with semi-fake haste, away.

Once a ways away, she ran behind a building and then threw her books to the ground, and punched the air. "_Yes_!"

Someone giggled, which sent Elphaba's head up to see a pretty red-headed girl and some young man laughing at her. Elphaba straightened up and grimaced. "What? What are you looking at? Do you wish to present with important news? Some dirt on your worst enemy, perhaps? Something serious, you say? Do tell, for I'm positively _craving _good gossip and would love to sit her, being inundated by how Grata _totally cheated on Deleroy_."

The girl scoffed at Elphaba angrily and pushed off, dragging the poor boy by the arm. Once they were gone, Elphaba ensued, by picking her books off of the ground and brushing them off in quite an obsessive compulsive manner. She also brushed off her own skirts and nodded decisively; she would keep herself professional, until arriving at her room.

Elphaba pushed herself into her room, hoping that—by any chance—that she could get some alone time before having to push off again. No such luck.

Elphaba winced, and tried a suspicious leave, only to be pulled back by her, admittedly strong, roommate, who demanded the reason of her presence… and the lack of Fiyero's…

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You see… I'm already pissed, and this… isn't working out for me, Galinda. So…"—she took tiny steps toward the door—"I'm going to have to give him up and—"

"Don't give him up yet!" said the blonde loudly, sitting on her bed.

"But I can't take it anymore, and you have no say what I do, so—"

"But, I need you to keep this up for just a little bit longer!" Galinda threw up her hands angrily in protest.

"But, I can't take it anymore!" And she stormed to the door once more.

"No!" Galinda said loudly, but too lazy to actually get up to stop her. "You haven't even allowed me any fun with this!"

Elphaba's jaw dropped and she immediately started to protest, "Galinda—!"

"No! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Let _me _take something from it, considering _I _made it happen!" Galinda said sulkily.

"Galinda… 'Once in a lifetime'? We could easily _fling _him off the deep end of the lake and then save him once more! It would happen all over again—" Elphaba stopped herself and thought deeper into the situation. "And all _so_ easily…" Her jaw fell once more, and she proceeded to pull her hair anxiously.

"Well, Elphaba," said Galinda, grabbing a pear from the bowl of fruit. She munched on it, and Elphaba didn't mind as long as she wasn't eating her apples. "If we did that, wouldn't he start to suspect something?" She then, in a very lady-like manner, dabbed at her lips with a kerchief.

Elphaba rammed her head angrily on the dresser.

"My thoughts exactly," Galinda mumbled through her pear, and beginning to take her leave. Before she closed their door, she swallowed and said, "And, _remember_, don't dismiss him until I get my own chance at the merriment. Understood? It's only been one day, and you're already annoyed. Give him a chance. I say… a week? Okay"—she giggled—"Elphie?"

Elphaba didn't answer and Galinda—taking that as an answer—closed the door softly, leaving Elphaba to whack her head against the firm wood a few good times. She took a quick whiff of Fiyero's flowers and sneezed, but her face was expressionless and then she finally headed off, readily prepared for more oncoming torment.


End file.
